monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kneroid
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Uragaan Studies thing Umm... Why does your userpage say "CURSE YOU PINK FATALIS! CURSE YUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"? Pink Fatalis 03:08, February 2, 2011 (UTC) hey im making a fan fic hey i saw you and would like it if you read my fan fic in my blog if you decide to read it then it is the sory of nibui and plz commentBradyl888 03:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Seriously, calm down. What you have written is far more suitable for a blog than an actual page. That is the sole reason I marked it for deletion. I have nothing against you or your article, but it really should be in a blog. And yes, I am aware that the picture on my profile is a Kushala (just because my username is Pink Fatalis doesn't mean I have to have a picture of a Fatalis on my profile). Pink Fatalis 05:03, February 2, 2011 (UTC) The new page you made is also better suited to a blog. to make one. PS: I'm not saying this to be mean or anything, I'm just trying to help you. Pink Fatalis 05:49, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Doubled a page dude. It's fine Thanks for apologising. Just to let you know, I won't hold a grudge or anything, we're fine now. Pink Fatalis 21:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Lagiacrus I haven't fought Lagiacrus for quite some time now, but I'll do my best to help. Any weapon can work well against Lagiacrus, I personally prefer using a Lance against him (obviously fire weapons are the best option, otherwise just use a weapon with high Raw damage). He is weakest on his chest and head, so aiming most of your attacks there is a good idea. As for armour, my recommendations would be for Gigginox or Barroth armour, as both have positive Thunder resistance. If you use Gigginox armour, you also have the benefit of Status Attack Up, so you should use an ailment weapon (Great Baggi for sleep, Gobul for Paralysis, Gigginox for Poison). If you're still struggling, you can always use Flash Bombs to make the fight easier (made by mixing Bomb Casing (Sap Plant + Stone) and Flashbugs, if it's the same as in P3rd). Sorry if that wasn't a great help, like I said, it's been a long time since I've fought Lagiacrus. Pink Fatalis 02:52, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Lagia Help im still alive i know i havent visted here for 2 months ( or played the game) and thats why i havent posted any comments about bein stuck on the lagiacarus. its just that in both my monster hunter games im stuck (im stuck on the second high rank urgent quest. 2 monoblos.) and after 15 tries on the lagiacarus i just stopped. dont get me wrong, this is oneve the best games in the universe and i still love it. and if your wondering why i posted like this..... i forgot my password.